The Evil Within
by trix1015
Summary: Okay, got the title, now I need to work on the summery. Games is now done so this story is my major focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Marvel**

Clark pulled at his red stripped tie. He always became nervous every time he was about to enter the fabled and notorious Batcave. That place gave him the creeps, _Recognized: Superman 01. _The sounds of screeching bats assaulted his ears. The cold, moist air seeped into his suit. He would have shivered, you know, if he could actually feel the cold. His footsteps echoed as he approached one of the biggest computer screens he had ever seen. A high back chair stood in front of the screen like a throne and if he knew Bruce, and he liked to believe that he did, he would be sitting in that chair typing away.

"Sleeping isn't a crime, you know." Clark said coming up behind the Dark Knight.

Bruce's eyes remained glued to the screen. "What do you want, Kent?" he growled.

"You do know that you missed another League meeting." Clark said with a hint of annoyance.

"And your point is?" Bruce asked.

"Where were you?"

The typing stopped. Bruce sighed. "I got a lead in Jump City."

Clark's shoulders slumped. There he goes again. "Bruce, it's been two years. The odds of finding him-"

"I know the odds." Bruce snapped, finally turning to look his 'guest'. He held the glare for a few minutes as Clark squirmed, but this time, he didn't find amusement in it. He sighed and dropped his gaze. "I just… I need to know that he is alive. That he is alright." He looked back at the city map, his eyes burning.

Clark put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you loved him and I'm sure he knows it too, but maybe it's time to let go."

Bruce sat up straighter. "I'm not giving up on him, Clark. He would never give up on me."

Clark nodded knowing that this was a losing battle. He turned away. "Just make sure you eat something and get some sleep. You wouldn't find him if you're not one hundred percent."

The computer announced his departure as another door open to admit Alfred. "May I ask who that was, sir?" He asked carrying a try of sandwiches. He set it down next to the key board.

Bruce reached across and grabbed one. "Clark," he said taking a bite, chicken salad.

Alfred nodded. "Well sir, I think it about time I turn in. Please do try to get some rest." He asked heading toward the door.

"Goodnight Alfred." Bruce called to his life- long friend.

"Goodnight sir." Alfred called back.

The door slid closed and he was left alone. Bruce sat back and rubbed his eyes. He used to love being alone, he relished it even, until a certain bird came into his life. The child used to jump up on the back of the chair to look over his shoulder. He did it every night, until the one time he jumped and the chair tilted back to much, dumping both Dark Knight and Boy Wonder onto the floor. Bruce reprimanded him of course, once he stopped laughing.

Bruce chuckled at the memory. A picture attached to the screen caught his eye. Bruce was trying to wrestle a basketball out of the hands of a thirteen-year-old boy with raven black hair. His hope blue eyes lit up with laugher. Alfred had snapped this picture while they were training, 'Hand-eye coordination' as Bruce called it. He smiled a sad smile, but it quickly faded. "Where are you, Dick?"

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick ducked as a glove-covered fist came at his head and he flipped away. He crouched and glared at his opponent. Sweat dripped down his face and his breath came out in pants. Her body was in a fighting stance, in an almost perfect position, almost. Her left foot was a little too far from her center and her right arm left about a two-inch opening that he could use to his advantage. He knew that her style of fighting was completely different than his. He was agile and fast and preferred to dodge and catch his opponents' off-guard. She used her opponents' body against them, their weight and momentum.

Dick lunged at her. She pivoted on her right foot and brought her arm forward, attempting to catch him and cause him to be knocked down by his momentum. He called that move limbo. At the last second, he dropped and caught her right foot with his. She was knocked of balance and she fell over his legs. She hit the ground. A satisfying "oof" informing him that her breath had been knocked out of her. Dick lunched himself on top of her, knee in her stomach and left hand on her shoulder, holding her down. His right hand hovered over her pretty face. "Yield," she said and he paused.

A smile formed on his face and he got off her. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. He pulled her up-right. "Nice job, Dick. You've improved." She said and the boy beamed. He seemed to flourish in praise.

"You're losing you touch, Widow." said a voice from the doorway. The two turned around and saw a man leaning against the door frame. He was dressed in dark pants and a black and red muscle shirt. He wore combat boots and had black bands around his biceps. He had short, dirty, blond hair and green eyes. A small, playful smirk lightened his usually serious face.

Dick's face brightened instantly. "Clint!" He ran forward and stopped right in front of him.

Clint's smile widened. "How you doing, squirt?" He asked as he ruffled Dick's hair, earning him a "Hey!"

Black Widow joined the two boys. "You should try fighting him. I'd like to see how long you last." Dick looked up at Clint, hopeful.

"Maybe next time, squirt. "He said with an apologetic smile and he turned to Black Widow. "Fury needs us."

"Is it a mission?" Dick asked excited. "Can I go?"

"No," Black Widow said with a stern look.

"Why not?" Dick whined.

"You're not ready." Black Widow replied.

"Aw, come on, I've been training for months. I can take care of myself and I could be a huge asset for the team, please Natasha?" Dick said and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Clint looked into those angelic blue eyes and instantly melted. He looked over at Natasha and opened his mouth. She gave him a look and it quickly shut. She turned back to Dick, who turned The Eyes up a notch. "Sorry Dick, not this time."

Dick huffed and crossed his arms. His eyes glared at the ground. "That's what you said last time."

Natasha's eyes softened. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, your time will come, ok. You'll get to go and be the greatest hero New York has ever seen." He glanced up.

"And then they will build a statue of you and make little action figures of you that'll say 'It's ninja time!'" Clint said. Dick laughed at the inside joke.

"Ok, ok," Dick said and he looked at Natasha and Clint. He sobered up but he kept his smile. "Just be careful out there."

Clint gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Hey, you know us."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Dick teased. Clint placed a hand over his heart in mocked hurt.

"You be careful too." Natasha said.

"I'll be on a flying aircraft carrier five thousand feet in the air. I'll try my best." Dick replied with a smirk.

"Don't do anything stupid, like hack into the mainframe and download the gummy bear music video to Fury's computer." Clint said

Dick laughed, "Oh that one was classic! You should have seen his face!"

"I did," Clint said, "and I don't think I've ever seen him madder."

"The dude needs to lighten up."

"All right, that's enough," Natasha said even though she was having trouble hiding her smile. "Clint, I think we have some where we need to be."

"Right," Clint said. He turned to Dick. "Bye, bud, see you soon."

"Definitely," Dick said smiling. He called out to them as they walked away. "You still owe me twenty bucks!"

Clint looked back, "Yeah right pepsquick, you cheated."

"Did not." Dick retorted.

"Did too."

"Di-"

"Good BYE, Dick." Natasha said as she pushed Clint out the door. "Try not to get into trouble."

Dick gave her a glorious smile, "Hey, it's me."

**It's short, I know, but oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha dragged her feet down the hallway to her quarters. The mission had exhausted her and she just wanted to go to sleep. "Hey, 'Tasha," said a cheerful voice behind her. _Or not, _she thought as turned around to meet the way tot hyper thirteen-year-old.

"Hey, Dick, aren't you supposed to be training?" Natasha asked.

Said boy shrugged, "I'm taking a break, been training all day today. Besides, I wanted to know how the mission went."

"Dick, you know that that information is classified." Natasha said.

"I'm not talking about the details," Dick said getting excited. "I'm talking about the action, the death defying stunts and crazed-up plans." He said all this punching the air, pretending to take out invisible bad guys. "They make great stories. I want to know how you took down the bad guy. How you destroyed the weapon and foiled the evil master minds plans. Saving the world and nobody but you knows it!" Dick stated still dancing around the hallway. Several agents that were passing by gave him amused looks.

Natasha laughed and grabbed the boy's shoulders to calm him down. "Okay, okay, how about I let the team help me. I don't remember everything." She laughed again at his expression.

Dick stared at her wide-eyed and mouth open. "Are you serious?" He asked astonished.

Natasha laughed again. "Yes, I'm serious." She placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him toward the rec room.

BREAKLINE

Dick's laugh rang through the room and it was soon joined the rest of the team. "I can't believe you said that." He said still laughing.

"The guy couldn't believe it either." Tony said chuckling.

"That's not the only thing that's worth a laugh." Steve said sitting down next to Dick. Everyone was dressed in comfortable clothing, except for Dick. He was still in his uniform. He straddled his chair and had his arms crossed on top of the chair.

"Please continue," Dick said his attention now directed at the captain.

Steve scooted a little closer. "Well, one of the guys I was fighting was pretty tough and we were pretty much evenly matched. Then The Hulk came in and roared. The guy took one look at him and I could tell he was ready to pee his pants. He turned and high-tailed it off that roof. I guess he didn't see the flag pole on his way down because, somehow, his underpants got snagged." The group started laughing.

"And he just dangled there?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded, "The police eventually got him down."

Dick laughed, "Dude, that's like the ultimate wedgie!" He calmed down a little and turned back to Steve. "Then what happened?"

Steve went to replied but someone beat him to it. "That's going to have to wait." Said a voice form the doorway. The group turned and saw Fury standing there, arms cross. Steve stood and saluted him.

"At ease, solider," Fury commanded and Steve relaxed. Fury's attention drifted to Dick. "Cadet Grayson, isn't there somewhere you need to be?"

Dick looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, crap," He mumbled. He shot out of the chair and placed it back under the table. He dashed for the door, but stopped at Fury. He went to attention and saluted. "Yes sir, thank you sir." His arms snapped back down after Fury returned the gesture and he ran out the door.

"I like the kid." Tony said from his seat. "He has potential."

"It's scary hearing that coming from you." Steve said. Tony just shrugged.

"There's more to the child than meets the eye." Thor agreed.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime." Tony said as he got up to leave. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." He said and he walked out.

**It's not the best. It's short and there's not much going on but we are getting to the real action soon. Be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, had a bit of writers block. Still do but I'll do my best to get another chapter to you guys. **

The Avengers team was scattered around the conference room, each had a different degree of boredom on their face. Dick sat in one of the chairs, spinning in it every few minutes. The door to the conference room opened and Fury entered. Steve snapped to attention. "At ease, solider," Fury said and Steve sat down. "At oh eight hundred hours," Fury started getting right down to business. "We received confirmation that an underground cult plans to attack the main subway system."

"Why can't the police handle this?" Tony asked leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"They are clearing out the subways now, but they don't have the means to take down the cult." Fury said. "The cult is armed with Camira weapons." The team glanced at each other. "Neutralize the threat."

There was a moment of silence before dick raised his hand. "Um sir, why am I here?" He asked.

"I have a separate assignment for you."

Dick's eyes light up and he sat up straighter. Finally! After months of training he was finally getting to see some action. Fury turned back to the team. "Suit up."

The team stood and left the room. Natasha hesitated in the doorway and glanced back. Dick's back was straight and he had an expression of pure concentration on his face, but she could still see a glint of excitement in his eyes. She smiled.

"Natasha," Natasha turned and saw Clint waiting at the end of the hallway. She took one last look at Dick before head off down the hall.

BREAKLINE!

Time skip: about twelve hours.

The door to Dick's room opened slowly, the person at the other end attempting not to wake him up. But it didn't matter; he had been awake for the last two hours.

Natasha poked her head inside the dark room and immediately saw the figure sitting on the bed. "Dick?" she asked flipping on the light, chasing the darkness away. "What are you doing up?"

Dick didn't answer. His legs were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them. His chin rested on the top of his knees. "Are you alright?" Natasha asked. Dick didn't reply.

"Nightmare?" She asked softly. Dick nodded hesitantly. She sat down next to him and rubbed calming circles on his back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Dick just shook his head.

"Come on, talk to me. What's bugging you?"

"It's these stupid dreams." Dick said sniffling. "I can't make any sense out of them. They're just flashes and images of things I'm supposed to remember, but I can't. It's really confusing and frustrating." He quickly buried his face in his knees.

"You'll remember someday. It'll just take time."

Dick brought his head back up and looked at Natasha. "But what if I don't? There's this whole portion of my life that I don't remember. How am I supposed to know who I am supposed to be, if I don't know who I was?" He retreated back into his knees.

"Dick, Dick, look at me." Natasha said lifting his chin to face her. "I may not know who you were but I know who you are. You're Dick Grayson, the hyperactive, trolling, little ninja, who beats me in training and Clint at cards." Dick chuckled. "You are a member of our team and our family and that's not going to change; whether you have all of you memories or not."

Dick smiled at her before he hugged her. Natasha was caught off guard, but soon returned the embrace. "Thanks, Tasha."

Natasha pulled away. "Now, get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Dick slipped under his covers and snuggled into the pillows.

"Night, Tasha." Dick said with a yawn.

"Good night, Dick." Natasha said running a hand through his raven hair. When Dick's breath evened out, she quietly turned off the light and shut the door.

**Again sorry for the short chapter, but that's what happens when one has writer's block. REVIEW**


End file.
